Crush
by Imaginethis123
Summary: Everyone knows Sonny and Chad have crushes on eachother, but what what happens when sonny gets a boyfriend and guys are all over her? How far will chad go to get his sonshine? A channy story!Story is better in further chapters. Rated.T just in case.Read!.
1. Chapter 1 Guest stars

Crush (A channy story)

Sonny's P.O.V

*Omigosh! I cannot wait to see who's guest starring for the week!* (bumps into someone)

Sonny: "Omigosh, I am so sorry!"

???: " Watch where you're going Munroe!"

Sonny: "I take my sorry back, Chad!"

Chad:" so I heard you guys have someone guest starring"

Sonny: "Why do you care?"

Chad: "just curious"

Sonny:"well I really don't have time to talk, so would you move?"

Chad:" fine!"

Sonny:"fine!"

Chad: good!

Sonny: good and goodbye!!! (Leaves)

Chad: *She is so cute when shes angry, wait! WHAT AM I THINKING?!? i can't like sonny, she's a random!*

Sonny: (Walking and feels a tap on her shoulder)

???: are you sonny?

Sonny: Yes, and you are?

???: I'm joe jonas, the person who's guest starring for the week!

Sonny: It's really nice to meet you (stares in his eyes)

Joe: (also stares)

Chad's P.O.V

So i was walking down to my studio, but i decided to secretly follow sonny and find out who's guest starring.

Chad: (walking back and see's sonny starring into someones eye's) * WHAT IS SHE DOING!!!! SHE ONLY LOOKS AT ME THAT WAY!!!*

Chad: ( Walks up to them) Uhh... Sonny i need to talk to you

Sonny:(Dosen't notice him)

Chad:( drags her to a corner)

Sonny: HEY! What is soo importanat for you to take me away from that perfect moment!!!!

Chad: Uhh...*Think chad! think!!!* I was wondering if you saw my phone.

Sonny: THATS IT?!? NO, AND goodbye!!!

Chad: (mumbles) diva

Sonny: WHAT?!? i am soo not a diva!!!

Chad: Really sonny, Really?

Sonny: Yes Really!Jerk! (leaves)

Chad: Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2 Joe

Crush Chap. 2

Sonny's P.O.V

Ugh! Stupid Chad!!!! I was having a perfectly good day until he showed up!

Tawni: SONNY!!!

Sonny: AH! Oh it's just you, what's up?

Tawni: I totally saw you staring into moe's eyes!

Sonny: His name is Joe!

Tawni: Whatever, I'm too pretty to care, anyway, do you like him?

Sonny: Well... YES!!!

Tawni: What about Chad?

Sonny: what about him?

Tawni: Come-on! Everyone know you two like each other!

Sonny: Psh... I DO NOT LIKE CHAD! He's just a mean, 3 stupid named, jerk!

Tawni: -doesn't believe her- okay...

Sonny: good, now come-on, we gotta find Joe, nico, grady and zora to make a sketch

Chad's P.O.V

~CDC's blog~

Why does sonny like _him_? I mean his hair is not as great as mine, he's not as famous as me and I LIKED SONNY FIRST!!! Wait, what am i saying?!? I don't like that, beautiful hair or those chocolate eye's or that sweet personality or.... wait! Oh no! I'm doing it again!!! Why can't i say bad things about sonny?!? I always have something bad to say about people! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?

-The best actor of my generation, Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Tawni's P.O.V

I know the way Chad and sonny look at each other. I know their little 'fights'. I pretty much know everything about what happens between them. I wonder how Chad will act when Joe and sonny go out, because i know they will go out, ooo! I can't wait for the drama!

Sonny: TAWNI?!? (Waves her hand in her face)

Tawni: Who? What? Where?

Sonny: we were wondering if you like the sketch

Tawni: what sketch?

Zora: About making a talk show and

Grady: there will be some really weird guests and

Nico: i will be the rock star, grady is the talk show host and Zora is the other rock star!

Tawni: sure

Sonny: Since marshal said that we have to make 2 sketches for our season finally,

Joe: We need your help to make one more!

Tawni: why is everybody finishes everybody's sentences?

All –except tawni-: (laughs)

Tawni: how about this girl, who could be sonny, likes this guy, who could be joe, and whenever she sees him she gets all clumsy. And i could be the girl who tries to get them together , and at the end they kiss!

Joe: AWESOME!!!

Sonny: totally!

Tawni: thanks!

Nico: Let's get working!

**Sorry it's kinda short. n e way, hope you liked it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 maybe i do like you

**I know i lied! I was just soo bored so i decided to write another story!**

**Enjoy!!!**

At rehearsal:

Sonny (A.K.A Caitlin 4 the sketch): -Trips into Joe's (A.K.A Brian's) arms-

Brian: -Catches her- I got 'cha

Caitlin/Sonny: -Blushes- Thanks -Looks into his eyes- * am i falling for him? It's just a sketch sonny! Pull it together!*

Joe/Brian: -Looks into her eyes- * she's so cute, but it's just a sketch!*

Joe and sonny: -Leans in to kiss-

Chad: STOP! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!!

Sonny: CHAD WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? It's a sketch!!!

Chad: -Looks around- O-Oh...

Everyone: -looks at him weirdly-

Joe: I think we should, go.

Tawni let's leave chad and sonny alone to their 'fight'

Everyone (Including marshal by the way):-leaves-

Sonny: CHAD!!! Hello it's called rehearsing!!!

Chad: Well how would i have known?

Sonny: -sarcastically- Hmm, i wonder why! MAYBE CUZ WERE IN A REHEARSING STUDIO!!!

Chad: Ok Ok! –Mumbles- sorry

Sonny: did Chad Dylan cooper just say sorry?–gasps dramatically –

Chad: haha yes i can be nice sometimes, well got to go.

Sonny: wait one more thing

Chad: what?

Sonny: what did you mean when you yelled that it was supposed to be you

Chad: i think you'll figure it out -winks and leaves-

Sonny: *Maybe I do like you* -smiles-

LOL dramatic ending for the story!!! stay tuned for the next epi of Crush!!!


	4. Chapter 4 the letter

Crush: The Date

~In the cafeteria~

Sonny: -comes over 2 their table- Hey guys!

Tawni: So... What happened! –exited-

Sonny: Well, I yelled, he yelled, he said sorry-

Grady: -gasps- Wait, Chip drama pants said, Sorry?!?

Nico: Wow, thats out of character

Sonny: Anyway, I'd forgiven him and he left

Joe: -poking his food- Is this edible?

Zora: I Hope so...

Everyone: -laughs-

Chad's P.O.V

So walk into the cafeteria, get my usual steak, And i hear laughs from chuckle city. To tell the truth, sometimes even if I get steak, I wish i was over there. I know, i know, Why would the greatest actor of our generation want to go over there? Because It's so boring here! Hmm... Maybe i should go over there and make fun of them.

Chad: Hey Sonny, Randoms.

Tawni: This is what i don't get, We have been here way before sonny, and yet, you only know sonny's name!

Chad: Whatever, um... Blondie?

Tawni: IT'S TAWNI!!!

Chad: OK!!! Calm down tony

Tawni: UGH!

Zora: I am zora, he is grady, he is Nico and thats tawni,-says in a baby voice- Is that too hard, Cooper?

Chad: No, But it would take time and interest...

Joe: But since you know sonny's name then that means you must be interested in her!

Chad: -blushes- Pfft, n-no

Nico: Wow i haven't seen chip blush!

Grady: or get nervous!

Chad: Whatever! – leaves-

Joe: you got him good!

Everyone: -High-fives (except for tawni cuz she don't high five) –laughs-

(They go back to their dressing rooms)

Tawni: sonny, theres a letter for you.

Sonny: -takes it and opens it-

Tawni: - reads it too-

(In the letter)

_Dear Sonny,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I can't stop thinking of you._

_And since you are reading this, would you like to go on a date with me?_

_Text me your answer,_

_Love-_

**Haha, cliff-hanger! Anyway find out who it's from on the next epi of Crush!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 the date

Crush: The date

Sonny's P.O.V

Sonny:-puts the letter down before tawni could read who it's from-

Tawni: Who is it from?!?

Sonny: Well...

Tawni: SONNY!!!

Sonny: Alright! It's, JOE!!!!

Tawni: i knew you two would go out!

Sonny: Here I'll text him

(texting)

Sunny days say's:

I got ur letter

JJonas say's:

So... wats ur answer?

Sunny days say's:

I'd Luv 2!!!

JJonas say's:

K pick u up 6, 4 dinner ;-)

Sunny days say's:

K c u then!

Tawni: So, what did he say?

Sonny: he said he'll pick me up at 6!

Tawni: It's already 4!

Sonny: Ok i'll go shower. (Pretend there is a shower in their dressing room )

Tawni: K

**Zora's P.O.V**

**I heard everything sonny and tawni said! I'm gonna tell chad and see how he reacts! HAHA!!!**

Zora: hey pooper

Chad: what do you want small random?!?

Zora: I know something that might effect you, but i don't know if i want to...

Chad: FINE! I'll let you do carpet angels on our rug!

Zora: yes! Anyway, here's the scoop, Sonny and Joe are going to Dinner at 6:00 tonite.

Chad: Sonny and Joe are going to Dinner at 6:00 tonite?!?

Zora: THATS WHAT I JUST SAID!!!-Walks away-

**Chads P.O.V**

**WHY IS SONNY GOING OUT WITH THAT GUY!!!! I've got to stop this before they become serious!!! Oh! I know! I'll go to the same restaurant, and since i'm amazingly good at acting, i'll join them! I'm pretty sure this will work!**

Sonny's P.O.V

Sonny: Tawni, Can you help me!?! I have nothing to where!

Tawni: I'd thought You'd never ask! Anyway, here.

( Oh and the link to what she wore is on my profile)

Sonny: Thanks tawni!

Tawni: My work here is done!

Joe: Knock Knock!

Sonny: -giggles- Who's there?

Joe: Your date! –laughs-

Sonny: -opens door-

Joe: Wow you look great! Shall we go?

Sonny: Thanks, and we shall!

Joe: -puts blindfold on sonny-

Sonny: -giggles-

At the restaurant

(the restaurant is outside, beside the ocean, the tables and everything are white and there is a rose in front of where sonny sits)

Joe: -Sits sonny down-

Sonny: -takes off blindfold- WOW!!! Omigosh! Joe you're so sweet!!

Joe: -Blushes- Thanks

**Chad's P.O.V**

**So 3 things, 1. Sonny looked great even if she isn't wearing anything fancy, heck! shes always looks great!!!! 2. The place he brought her was probably cheap and 3. I'm hiding behind a plant. And it's REALLY leafy! I'll listen to their conversation, then join them!**

Chad:- Listening-

Sonny: I'll Have a salad.

Joe: (since this is chads point of view and joe's a bit farther he can't hear him) –says something-

Sonny: -Laughs-

I would have loved to hear sonny laugh, but since it's coming from what's-his-face i don't like the sound of it. Oh I'd better go now!

Chad: Oh hey Sonny! What are you doing here?

Sonny/Joe: CHAD!?!

Joe: Were on a date!

Chad: -doesn't hear him cuz he's lost in sonny's eye's-

Sonny: Chad! Why did you just do that?!?

Chad: -Snaps out the trance and see's he spilt soda on sonny- ***oops!*** S-Sorry.

Will this date Get worse? Find out in The next epi of Crush! (i know i always say that) lol


	6. Chapter 6 interuptions

**I know this chapter is supposed to be for the winner of my contest, but guys!! Only like 3 people entered the contest!!! So i'm gonna write this chapter but pls keep telling me your ideas for maybe the next chap?**

Sonny's P.O.V

I CANNOT BELIVE HE CRASHED MY DATE!!! AGAIN!!! Wait! Omigosh!!! Did he just spill soda on my outfit!!!! UGH!!!!

Sonny: Chad! Why did you just do that!?!

Chad: S-Sorry

Sonny: ugh! Joe i'll be right back, i'm going to the bathroom to wash the stain a bit.

Joe: Ok...

Normal P.O.V

Chad: So how's your date?

Joe: It was going pretty good, until YOU kinda ruined it!

Chad: what? I'm-here- w-with someone?

Joe: -plays along with it- Oh really? Where is she?

Chad: in the bathroom, i'll go get her (leaves)

Joe: Ok-ay

Chad's P.O.V

WHY DID I TELL HIM THAT?!?! Ok calm down, i'll just improvise! Hey how 'bout that girl?

Chad: Hi i'm chad Dylan Cooper

Rachel(the girls name): O-M-G!!!! H-hi i-i'm ra-ra-chel?

Chad: may i ask u a favour?

Rachel: s-sure?

Chad: will u pretend to be my fake date for one second?

Rachel: I'd absolutely love to?

Chad: great, come-on

Ugh, why does she speak like its a question! Wow thats annoying!

Sonny's P.O.V

Ya so i came back to the table.( i didn't get the stain out by the way)And there stands chad, HOLDING HANDS!!, with this girl! I know what you're thinking, why, is sonny jealous? , but i'm not the jealous type. I'm mad because Chad's trying to get me jealous so he can laugh in my face!!! Ugh! The nerve of that jerk! Well, two can play at that game!

Sonny: Hey joe i'm back!

Joe: hey! Guess wat? –says a little mad-ish-Chad brought someone to visit us on **OUR **date.

Sonny: -say sarcastically- yippy

Chad: this is Rachel.

Rachel: I'm chads fa-

Chad: -vourite girl. –glares at her-

Rachel:-mumbles- right?

Sonny: -smiles- it's nice to meet someone nice who is willing to date a jerk like him

Chad: -glares at her-

Joe: -Puts his arm around sonny-

Sonny: -puts her head on his shoulder-

Chad: -stares at them fuming-

Rachel: Chad, r u ok? Your face is all red?

Chad: what? –covers his cheeks-

Sonny/joe: -laughs-

Joe: So, wanna go back to the So random! Studio?

Sonny: sure (leaves with joe)

Chad: (leaves)

Rachel: um bye?

That night...

Tawni: Tell me everything!

Sonny: -tells her-

Tawni: ugh! Chad is so stupid!

Sonny: i know!!

Tawni: you know what?

Sonny: what?

Tawni: i think he's jealous!

Sonny: wha- wait, i actually think your right!

Tawni: well this isn't just a pretty face!

Thats the end of chap 6!!! Look for chap 7! (coming soon!)


	7. Chapter 7 Game show!

**I'm finally writing (typing) again! Sry, i've been 30% with Home work , 20% friends, and 50% busy, lol that was a lie, i've been a little bit lazy, ok that was a huge lie! I've been 50% lazy. But heres (finally) the 8****th**** chap!**

Sonny's P.O.V

Intercom: Please, can the So Random and Mackenzie falls cast meet at the prop house right now! That is all!

Sonny: i wonder what's happening?

Joe: i donno, but let's go. *puts arm around sonny and leaves w/ sonny*

Everyone else: (follows)

**I saw chad (ugh!) and the rest of Mackenzie falls sitting on the chairs, chad must have seen me cuz he motioned me to sit beside him on the couch, i dragged joe with me. Wow did chad look mad!!!!!**

Tawni: Marshal, tell us already! I need to paint my nails!!!

Marshal: Ok, so i got some great news everyone! Starting next week, were going to Hawaii, so you can all join a game show called 'r u game enough?'

Everyone: *cheers*

Marshal: so go get packing!

Every one: *leaves*

(one week later, everyone is packed and ready to go, i skipped all the airport stuff and now their about to get on the plane)

Sonny: tawni, can you believe it?!?

Tawni: i know, my outfit is soo great!

Sonny: well, ya, but i mean the fact that were going to Hawaii for a game show ahh!

Tawni: I know! And we get to see cute guys!

Joe: but i'm your only guy right sonny?

Sonny: course!

Nico: i can't wait see all those cute girls!

Grady: don't forget the food!

Zora: and i heard they have great air vents!!!!

Chad: hey marshal, dude, will fans attack us?

Marshal: no we got high top security guards, now everyone, here are the seatings ,

Devon, Penelope and chloe B1

Nico, grady and Zora are in B2

Tawni, chasity and portlan are in B3

And Chad, sonny and joe are in row B4.

Wow, this is gonna be a looooooooong flight....

Everyone goes to their seats, and i'm in between joe and chad! Uh-oh. Wait the planes starting!!! I'm terrified of take off double uh-oh!!! Oh, joe and chad must of noticed because they both grabed my hands and glared at eachother. Triple uh-oh!!!!

Chads P.O.V

Ugh!!!!! Why is he grabbing sonny's hand! I can comfort her!!!! Oh wait! Why don't i just make sure, when she falls asleep, that she sleeps on my shoulder! And then her soft beautiful hair would brush my face. The only thing that would make that perfect, is if when she wakes up i could kiss her! But no. I can't. Oh look joes asleep!, and i think sonny is too! Now i'll just put my arm around her, there. Hey look! She fell on my shoulder! Shes so cute when shes sleeping. Am i crazy, or am i just starting to get mushey? Is sonny mumbling? I wonder what shes dreamin' 'bout.

Sonnys POV

I'm a very light sleeper, so i know when chad put his arm around me, it felt, kinda good. When i fell asleep i dreamt of memories with joe, and with chad. It's way too hard when you like 2 guys!

Sonny: *yawn*

Chad: hey, morning sunshine! *smiles*

I slapped him in the shoulder, from his cheesy joke but smiled.

Sonny: when are we landing?

Chad: In about an hour.

Sonny: k

And i fell asleep.

**Thats the end of the chap! The next episode will have the game show and some contestents you probably know!!!! K cya!**


	8. Chapter 8 Were here!

Sonny's P.O.V

Were here! Were here!!! Ahhh!!! I can't wait to meet the other contestants! Marshal told me that their just normal people. i'm so excited to talk to someone a little down to earth, well, besides joe.

Marshal: ok now everyone, before we go to the game show place, were going to the hotel. Sonny, tawni, mind sharing rooms?

Sonny/Tawni: AHHH! Were sharing a room!!!! YAY!

Marshal: ok thats a yes. So you can choose your rooms on the top floor. Zora, we got a very cozy vent for you!

Zora: yes!

Marshal: ok now come on, lets go.

~At the hotel~

I looked at the place we were gonna be staying in for 3 weeks. It was elegant. Green and gold. The tipton! Cool (and some of you may be thinking 'the tiptons in boston!' well apparently there in different locations, so ya) I looks inside, and then bumped into 2 teenage blonde boy twins.

Sonny: Omigosh! I'm so sorry!

???#1: Woah! Your sonny munroe!

???#2: from so random! I'm cody martan (idk how 2 spell it lol) , and this is my twin brother zack.

Zack: *pushes cody* well hello *says in his flirting voice and takes her hand*

Cody: hey! *brushes his shirt*

Zack: well you already got a girlfriend! Bailey!

Sonny: *laughs*

Cody: so sonny, why aren't you filming so random?

Sonny: Well, so random and mackenzie falls are doing a game show called 'r u game enough?'

Zack: really?!? Us too!

Sonny: cool!

Ouch! I turned around to see a girl and guy bumped into me, whats with me and bumping today?

Sonny: i'm so sorry, guess i'm clumsy today! *laughs*

Alex: it's k, hi i'm alex.

Justin: Omigosh! Your sonny munroe! I watch so random all the time! Your my favourite! Oh and i'm justin russo, alex's brother.

Alex: also known as dork boy! *smiles*

Justin: *glares at her*

Sonny: it's very nice to meet all of you

Zack: oh hey! Alex! Remember me? You were on the SS tipton!

Alex: ummm...no, short term memory, i can't even remember justins birthday. Not that i would try or anything

Justin: not that i wanted you to or anything!

Alex: oh wait! Your the guy i got into trouble, haha, thats was so hilarious!

Cody: yaaa

Sonny: sorry guys, got to go, but cya later!

Everyone: bye

They seem cool! *ding ding* went a cow bell, thats a text from my phone!

Prettyinanything says:

Sonny, its tawni, hurry up! I found a room. 282. Meet ya there!

Sonnydays says:

Kk i'm coming

I went to the floor and found the room, 282. I decided to knock since no one does. Suddenly i found a hand yank me in. Tawni. I looked around it was tan with gold swirls as a pattern. There was two beds, some furniture, a kitchen, bathroom and living room.

Tawni: there you are!

Sonny: here i am! So whats up?

Tawni: i wanted to pick out some clothes from you and makeup, maybe you can impress joe! *whispers* or chad

Sonny: okay!

I watched as tawni un-zipped my suit case and threw clothes all over looking for something. Finally she pulled out an outfit threw it at me then pushed me into the wash room. I studied what she picked out. A yellow halter sundress, with a skinny silver belt. The accessories was a silver necklace with an silver and orange flower, and a yellow bracelet. The shoes were orange open toe heels. Wow it looks so, sunny! I put the outfit on and came out. Tawni smiled and pushed me in a chair in front of the mirror. She grabbed a curler and curled my hair. She put some sky eye shadow and light magenta lipstick on me. Then for the final touch, she put silver diamond sunglasses on my head.

Sonny: Omigosh tawni! Thank you!

Tawni: anything for a friend!*smiles*

Sonny: lets go!

Chads P.O.V

I looked at my room. It was like all the rooms. I smiled. I un-packed my stuff and went over to lobby where we were supposed to meet. I looked around the room. Then i spotted someone who brightened up the room as she came in, sonny. I checked her out a little. I walked up to her.

Chad: hey sonshine!

Sonny: hey chad!

Chad: You look really amazing

Sonny: *blushes* thanks chad!

Joe: hey sonson!

Sonson? Really joe? Really?

Sonny: hey joey!

Joe: you look great!

Sonny: thanks! I'm getting lots of complements today *giggles*

Nico: guys come on, we gotta get on the bus

Everyone: k

I'm gonna stop the chapter there. But i'll write soon! I hope!


	9. Chapter 9 Sonny's song

Sonny's P.O.V

After we got off the bus, we went into a purple, orange, blue and white building. Cool! Marshal lead us into a room. We all sat in chairs. I'm so excited!!! I watched as a guy went to the front, followed by the camera.

???: hey i'm your host, Jacob Thomas.

I studied him. He looked like Justin Timberlake.

Jacob: So now, were gonna go around the room and say your name, with something about yourself. I'm Jacob and i'm your host.

Alex: hi i'm Alex, and i'm an artist

Justin: hi i'm Justin, and i like reading

Sonny: hi i'm sonny and i'm, well, i'm a sunny person! *laughs*

When i said that, everyone smiled. I can brighten up a room!

Chad: I'm chad Dylan cooper, the greatest actor of our generation.

Tawni, nico, grady, zora and me rolled our eyes.

Joe: Hi I'm joe and i like playing the guitar.

"Show off" i heard chad mumble.

Tawni: hi i'm tawni and i'm pretty!

Grady: Hi i'm grady and i like cheese

Nico: hi i'm nico and i like girls

Zora: hi i'm zora and i like vents.

The Mackenzie falls cast said their names and stuff.

Zack: Hi i'm zack and i like being lazy

Cody I'm cody and i like learning.

???: Hi i'm London Tipton, and i'm rich!

I looked at the guy who was next, he was so hot!

???: hi i'm drew roy, and i like writing poems.

Me and pretty much all the girls swooned, said aww or made googly eyes at him.

Chad and joe looked pretty jealous at me saying aww and making googly eyes.

Then my cast mates and mack falls gasped at who was next. James. Conroy. Ugh! I hate that guy!

James: hi i'm James and i like puppies and helping homeless people. He smirked

We rolled our eyes, knowing it wasn't true, and yet the rest of the girls who hasn't dated him just said aww.

Looks like thats it. Wow, 10 boys and 9 girls? Sounds a little bit sexist.

Sonny: um excuse me? How come there is only 9 girls and 10 boys?

Jacob: Because, the other two bailed on us. Now I'm giving you a day off today to get to know each other. You have to stay around the building though. Also, during the day, you have rooms for the competition. Your names are on the rooms.

Everyone got up immediately, and started talking with one another. Chad came up to me.

Chad: hey, wanna walk around?

Sonny: sure

Chad lead me outside. We started talking and walking. It was so beautiful outside. I think it was about 5 in the afternoon. The sky was yellow, orange and purple.

Sonny: its so pretty!

Chad: ya, sorta like you

We both smiled and i blushed.

Sonny: hey chad?

Chad: hmm?

Sonny: you haven't made a smirk or a nasty comment yet to me

Chad: maybe i'm not in the mood

Sonny: ok

We went back to the building to check out our rooms. I saw my name and Alex's name.

Sonny: hey Alex! Guess were roomies!

Alex: Omigosh, this is so awesome!

Sonny: i know! Yay!

Alex: so i saw you and chad outside.

Sonny: *blushes* it was nothing

Alex: You look good together.

Sonny: um, thanks i guess.

Alex: well we'd better go to the hotel now

Sonny: ya, need a ride?

Alex: sure.

After i dropped off Alex to her room, I went to my room. I flopped into my bed but for some reason, i couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock, 12:23 a.m. Then i remembered something, my guitar! I took it out and tip toed to an empty room, far away from all the rooms. I picked up a chair and sat in it. I started the song. (btw this is by Hannah Montana, family channel all the way! Lolz)

Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
He's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me  
Maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and

I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me  
Maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me  
Maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

When i sang this song, all i could think about was chad.

???: So who was that song for?

I almost dropped my guitar and fell over.

Sonny: Tawni you scared me! Why are you up this late?

Tawni: Well i woke up to a voice. You were really great.

Sonny: thanks

Tawni: you still haven't answered my question, who was that song for?

Sonny: um joe?

My voice got high. Stupid denial voice!

Tawni: sure...

Sonny: and its not for chad!

And once again my voice got high, ugh!

Tawni just smiled and left me with some thoughts.

The end of the chapter is here! Hope u liked it!


	10. Chapter 10 First challenge

Sonny's P.O.V

AHH! I shouted. I fell off my bed and landed on the ground with a big thump. Was that a trumpet? I wondered. I heard a scream and another thump, must be tawni. I got up and opened the door to see our host with a trumpet and smiling. Everyone else also opened their door and was groaning. I looked at the clock behind me. 5:00a.m?!? Ugh.

Jacob: Morning!

James: dude, its 5 in the morning!!!

Tawni: I need my beauty sleep!!!!!

Jacob: I know, but time for your first challenge! Get showered and dressed. You got half an hour, so hurry up!

Everyone once again groaned. I went over to take a shower. As I got out i saw tawni with a huge grin on her face. Uh-oh.

Sonny: uh, tawni, watsup?

Tawni: I picked out an outfit for you!

She threw it to me. I was about to complain, but its 5 in the morning and i don't want a cranky and angry tawni out to get me. I got into the wash room. I put on the outfit and looked at myself. I smiled. This was so cute! (http:// media. Photobucket .com /image/cute %20cardigans /xquisitelyu8/ 6th%20batch /CuteCropped This is wat it looks like! Copy, paste and remove the spaces!) Tawni and me went to meet up with the group at the 'r u game enough?' building. I sat on the sofa. Drew sat to the right of me and chad and joe sat to the left. I felt Joe's arm go around me, Chad's hand was practically in mine and drew had his hand on my shoulder. Um, this feels awkward. Alex and tawni looked at me and smiled. I mouthed help and they came over. Tawni said she needed help from drew. Alex said she needed to talk to joe. Wait, why am I left alone with chad? I pulled out my phone and texted tawni and alex.

Sonnydays say's:

Y am i left alone with chad?

AlexRusso123 say's:

Cuz like i said b4 u look gud 2gether

Prettyinanything say's:

So true

Sonnydays say's:

But joe iz my boyfriend and chad will bother me

Prettyinanything say's:

Don't u mean flirting ;-)

Alexrusso123 say's:

Well 2 bad, ur stuck with him ;-)

Ugh i groaned.

Chad: hey sonny (pokes her)

Sonny: what?

Chad: who ya texting?

Sonny: none of your business chad! I growled

Chad: wow looks like theres thunder in sonny town.

Sonny: that thunder is because of you!

Chad: what did i do? He gave a confused look that looked sorta cute...

Sonny: never mind!

Chad: ok...

Jacob: now that your all here, I wanna tell you about the game but first, let me go over the rules. You will get up in the morning when i say so. You can't cheat. No pranks or stunts on me. No interrupting me. There is no 'bed time'. No beauty breaks. You can't form an alliance; you're on your own. Now in this game, we will have parties, activities and more. Everyday there will be a loser for a challenge and there will be a consequence. The rest of the winning people get a reward. Now let's get to the first challenge. Today we will go into a maze. There are locked doors every now and then. You have to answer a question right about everyone here. Now come on!

We all followed him into a huge room. There was walls everywhere, that must be the maze. 19 entrances for everyone was lined up. We got in our places. GO!!! yelled Jacob. I raced through the maze and almost hit the first door. The speaker on the door spoke. "What is tawni harts favourite thing to do?" that's easy, i thought. "looking at herself in the mirror and telling herself how pretty she is" The door opened and i went to the next one. "What is Chad Dylan Coopers favourite thing about himself?" Duh, "his hair" it opened. The next one spoke "what is James Conroy's middle name?" uh, i thought, i only went on one date with him! I'll guess "um Michel?" "wrong" "uh, Taylor?" "wrong" "Ryan?" "right" omg! I can't believe i got that right! I raced to the exit. Only chad, tawni, Zora, Alex, Justin, Zack, Cody, joe and skyler were there. Yay i'm not last!

Chads P.O.V

So the Jacob guy said GO!!! And i ran like crazy, not caring that it was getting my Italian shoes dirty. If sonny saw i was one of the first people to get there, i bet she'd be impressed. OWW! I yelled. I ran smack into the door. Great. That's just great. I Got up and listened to the speaker. "Who is James Conroy going to ask out?" I thought of who he hasn't dated and who he might think is hot. "London Tipton" The door opened. I would have asked her out, but People say she's dumb and chad Dylan cooper doesn't dumb. Plus I like sonny, ya i admit it The next door spoke. "Does zora Lancaster live in the vents?" "yes" The door opened. I know this because i went up there once, don't ask. I went to the next one. "how many people have crushes on sonny Munroe?" Uh... I thought. I just decided to guess. "1?" "wrong" "2?" "Wrong" "uh, 3?" "Wrong" "um, 5?" The door opened and i ran for the exit. 5? I thought, who could have a crush on my sunshine?

That's the end of the chapter, BTW if you haven't noticed, i've been making the chap's longer cuz i luv writing this story! –Imaginethis123


	11. Chapter 11 Joe, how could you?

Chad's P.O.V

I'm behind chair, watching everyone in the other room. Who could like sonny? Well besides me. I watched as Drew walked toward sonny, he was totally checking her out. Hate him. I looked over to the other side of the room. Jerry, no wait Justin geek boy, was looking dreamily at sonny. Ha! He doesn't stand a chance! I know Joe had a crush on sonny i guess that counts. 3 down, 1 to go. Conroy was giving girls the 'you're so hot' look but keeping a close eye on sonny. He has less chances of getting sonny than geek boy. So there are 4 other guys trying to get sonny? Oh this sucks. I know Conroy's 'crush' won't last long. I overheard Justin saying Tawni's pretty, so I'll make sure he asks her out and get Tawni to say yes. I'll get rid of 'Joey' sooner or later and i'll blackmail drew. Perfect, just like me and my perfectly great hair... "BOO!!!" yelled someone behind me. "AHH! I WASN'T SPYING!!!" i yelled. I turned to see sonny, giving me a confused smile. Why did she have to be so stupidly cute?!? "What 'cha doing'?" she asked me. "uh... looking for my...uh... phone?" it came out more like a question, like that annoying Rachel girl. "Again with the phone thing?" She smiled. I love her smile, it's so contagious so I smiled too. "Oh and by the way, it's almost lunch, wanna go get something to eat?" Whoa, wait, did sonny just ask me out?

Sonny's P.O.V

Did I just ask chad out? _It's not a date, don't be so overdramatic. _Said the voice in my head. Right, not a date. Chad just starred off into space, what is up with him lately? _He just likes you too much _ugh, no he doesn't. "uh, chad?" i waved my hand in front of his face. "What?" he said coming back to reality. "so, do you wanna? Cuz if you don't i'm totally fine with it, i mean drew already asked me if i wanted to have lunch with him and if you don't i still have someone to fall back on and-""No! I mean, I'll have lunch with you." Chad sounded like he didn't like drew, I'll ask him later about that."So shall we go?" he asked giving a goofy smile. I giggled"we shall". He led me to his car or as he calls it his 'baby' and he opened the door for me, that's weird... "is chad suddenly a gentlemen?" "Why yes he is" he closed my door and got inside. Chad turned on the radio and started to drive. The song that was on was '7 things by Miley Cyrus' the lyrics sorta reminded me of me and chad. Chad hummed the lyrics, i wonder how he knew this song... we arrived at McDonalds a couple minutes later. "hey chad?" "Hmm?" "I thought you only eat at fancy restaurants, this is McDonalds" "I can act casual once in a while" with that he gave me his million dollar smile and opened the door for me. We went inside and chad pulled out a chair for me when we neared a table. I sat down, looking out the window. The sky was a nice crystal blue...kinda like chads eyes..."sonny! Helloooo?" chad snapped his fingers in my face. "ya?" "I was wondering what you'd like to order" "oh" i blushed, remembering how i was thinking of his eyes. "um I'll have a Big Mac meal" I said quickly. He just smiled at how i was acting and went to order. *ding ding* went a cow bell.

Prettyinanything say's:

Where r u? I need 2 talk 2 u!

Sonnydays say's:

I'm with chad were having lunch, and it's not wat you think!

Prettyinanything say's:

Okay, wat ever u say, but nevermind, take as long as u want

Sonnydays say's:

Ugh, but i'm hurrying!

Prettyinanything say's:

No! U hav 2 have ur moment with chad!

Sonnydays say's:

Fine! But i'm not happy about it

Prettyinanything say's:

Yay! I'll go tell alex!

Ugh, now their gonna get all, 'ooo sonny and chad!' Blah, blah, blah... Oh here comes chad.

Chad's P.O.V

I came back with the food, and placed it down. Sonny started to eat as soon as i put it down. I laughed. "what?" she asked "oh nothing" I laughed again she had some ketchup on her nose. "What?!?" she asked again. "Sonny, since when did you take clown school?" She gave me a confused look and i wiped it off her nose, smiling as she blushed. "hey chad?" "ya?" i started drinking my coke. "Why don't you like drew?" I spit my drink out on the floor, _Yeah chad, this is a great way to impress sonny _Said the voice in my head. I wiped my mouth and sonny just smiled. "What do you mean?" "Well when I told you about drew asking to have lunch with me, you sorta freaked out" What do i say now? 'Oh i freaked out because i have a crush on you?' No. "Uh because, he might be a jerk, and..i..um... wanted to...um... protect you" "aww that's so sweet chad! I didn't know you cared so much" "well I do" that was the truth. Sonny smiled. I smiled too. Looks like those guys who have a crush on sonny have some competition, let the games begin.

Tawni's P.O.V

There's something going on with sonny and chad! I gotta go tell Alex! I ran down the halls, but i stopped mid-way in front of an open door. There was Joe, totally making out with London! Ugh that little stupid jerk! I thought of some options. A) go in there in strangle Joe, B) Leave them alone to their make-out session or C) tell sonny. I'm going with C even though I'd rather do A. I quickly and silently pulled out my phone and took a picture, not that they would notice, and ran to my room. I called Alex. "hello?" "Alex is that you? It's tawni! This is a 911 girl emergency!" "Ok! Calm down! I'll be right there!" I waited impatiently for alex. She opened my door and was panting like crazy. "What *pant* is the emergency?" "Look at this!" I pulled out my phone and showed Alex the picture. She gasped. "Wait, are you sure she wasn't kissing him?" "I'm positively sure!" "ok lets tell sonny!" "Alright" I sent the picture to sonny with a little text explaining what happened. Ugh! I'm gonna murder that boy!

Sonny's P.O.V

Chad and me were just about leave, when i heard a text from my phone. I looked at it, and gasped. Tears started to build in my eyes. "Sonny what's wrong?" chad asked me. I gave him my phone. He looked so mad that if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shirt. How could Joe do this to me? Chad rubbed my back and hair, telling me that he's here and it's ok, but it wasn't ok. He brought me to his car and we drove to the hotel. We went to Tawni's and my room and he knocked. Alex answered, she looked mad but when she saw me her eyes softened. "Chad, we can take it from here, and you probably want to beat up joe." "Yeah" he answered nodding. Alex closed the door and led me to the couch where tawni was. "Sonny... I-I'm sorry..." I looked up at her, she was angry but supportive at the same time. "I don't what to do you guys" "Well sonny" Tawni began" Tomorrow Were gonna have a little talk with Joe"

**Uh-oh looks like Joe's in trouble. I wonder what will happen... **


	12. Chapter 12 Revenge is sweet

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! Hey guys! My stories are now rated T just in case... –Imagine this.**

Sonny's P.O.V

Here i am, crying into Tawni's shirt, while Alex rubs my back. I can't believe Joe would do this to me, but tawni was a witness. He was so sweet, I've always been nice to him... What went wrong? Alex kept opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say. Finally she spoke. "Sonny... is this guy who broke your heart, worth crying over?" I looked at her with puffy eyes. She was right. He's so not worth it. I shook my head no. "But Alex, What else can i do? He hurt me." My voice cracked with every word. Tawni looked at me. "He's just a player sonny, are you gonna be hurt like all the other girls or are you gonna do something?" "Well what do i do?" Tawni just sat there, thinking about my question. She made a decision and pulled out her phone. What is she doing? "Tawni, what are doing?" Alex asked, reading my mind. "I'm gonna text everyone except Joe and London, to come here. We need everyone's help to get revenge on 'Joey'" Why did i ever call Joe that? It's sorta stupid now that i think of it. He's stupid.

In about a couple minutes, everyone was here. People looked at me with a confused face when they came in. Probably because they're not used to sad sonny. "Now as you noticed, Sonny isn't very sunny right now" Tawni told the crowd. Chatter started forming in the room about what she said. I felt a body go next to mine. I turned to see chad there, He pulled me into a half hug. I would have smiled, if stupid Joe hadn't broke my heart. Alex whistled really loud to calm everyone down. They settled down. "Now, as i was saying, Sonny isn't sunny because her 'precious ' Joe cheated on sonny with London! I even have evidence" Tawni pulled out her phone and showed everyone the picture, causing them to gasp. Alex continued " So we need all your help to have revenge on Joe" Chloe raised her hand up like she was a student. "Um, It's almost supper" She pointed to the clock, which said 6:00 p.m. "So can we talk about this over supper?" "Sure, in about half an hour so we can get ready, let's meets at that Chinese restaurant nearby but no one must say anything to Joe! Okay?" "K" everyone replied. They left and chad got up from his position and left. It felt cold where his arm was. "Uh, sonny" Alex pointed to me " We should help you get ready" I looked in the mirror. I had make-up smudge and was now on my cheeks, my hair looked like a tornado hit it and my outfit was now wrinkled. I laugh for the first time since the 'Joe' incident. Alex through me my towel and tawni though me an outfit she picked out and they pushed me into the washroom. I showered and put on the outfit.(this is the outfit .) I came out. Tawni and Alex were already dressed (what Alex wore: . What Tawni wore: ./Uploads/PressReleases/Cute-Halter-neck-Summer-Dress-Pink-And-White-Design-18436_) "Omigosh! You guys look so pretty! I exclaimed. "Thanks, you look really pretty too." Tawni said. "Let's do each other's hair and makeup!" Before i could reply, they push me into a chair. Alex did my hair while tawni did my makeup. (her hair .com/userfiles/miley(9).jpg) Tawni some mascara on me with a light pink make-up. I smiled I looked really pretty! Tawni put her hair in a nice bun and Alex let her hair go down. We got in Chad's car. I was in the front, beside chad who was driving. Tawni and Alex were in the car too. We drove to the Chinese restaurant. When we got out chad opened my door like when we went to McDonalds. "Hey sonny?" "ya?" "you look really great tonight" I blushed "Thanks chad" I looked over at Tawni and Alex. They were smiling and giggling silently. I rolled my eyes. Chad was just being polite. _Ya so that he can impress you. _the voice little voice in my head sung. He's not trying to impress me! _Your just upset of how much you like each other. _We don't like each other! _Denial. _Ugh! We walked over to the entrance. I saw a lady behind a desk when we got inside. "I'll get us good seats" said chad with a tiny smirk on his face. "Hey i'm chad Dylan cooper" The lady popped the gum in her mouth. "Okay then sir, do you have reservations?" Chad sorta looked shocked at how the lady didn't scream and ask for an autograph, which made me laugh. He glared at me and tried again. "So you probably want an autograph" he said giving her his million dollar smile. "Why would I?" she asked. I laughed a little harder this time. "Omigosh!" she said pointing to me and tawni "Your sonny and tawni from so random right? My kids love you!" she cried. I smirked at chad who was glaring. "Can I have your autograph for my kids?" she asked excitedly. "Sure" I replied. She gave me a notepad and a gold pen. _Dreams really do come true, so keep believing –Sonny Munroe. _I signed it and smiled at the lady. "So do you have reservations?" she asked. "Actually we have friends who are over there." Tawni pointed to the table where everyone was. "Okay right this way" She led us to our table and left. "Hey guys! What did we miss?" I asked. I sat in a chair in between chad and drew. Tawni Sat beside drew along with Alex.

"Um sonny and me are going to the washroom" Tawni told the group."Wha-? Whoa!" She pulled me out of my chair and we hurried over to the bathroom. "Uh sonny, I don't feel so good" She said it really loudly so that the girls would run out, and they did. "So what's up tawn?" She looked at me smiling. "Sonny, I think i have a crush on drew" she whispered. "Omigosh! That's really awesome tawni! You would look really good together!" "Thanks sonny, but when should i ask him?" "After dinner and when your alone" "K thanks sonny." "No problem" We hurried back. There was 5 appetizers on the table already. Wow, nice restaurant. "So i guy's, um what's the revenge plan?" I said "We don't know yet" replied Devon. The Mackenzie falls cast (besides chad) who were across from us, starred wide-eyed at something behind me. "What?" I asked. "Sonny don't look behind you!" Penelope commanded me. "Why did you say that?!? Now she's gonna look over there!" Hissed Zora. "Well, she's gotta see it sometime!" Zack yelled, but only loud enough for us to hear. I turned around and starred in shock. There was Joe, not with London, but with some blond girl!!! That Two timing, little... I don't use bad language, but i really want to... Okay that's it!!! I'm so killing Joe!!! Chad must have saw the fury in my eyes, because he was trying to calm me down. I got up, threw my napkin on the table and went over there. I put on my best fake smile. "Hey Joe" I said to him. He looked like he was about to spit out his food. "H-hey sonny" "Who's this?" I asked pointing to the blond. "Uh this is my best friend Stella" "Joe, can talk to you outside?" He looked unsure. "Okay..." I pulled him by his shirt outside. "Sonny, what's up? Are you jealous?" He said with a smirk on his face. Jerk. "NO I'M FURIOUS!!!!" I yelled at him. I bet my brown eyes had flames in them. "Sonny, she's just my friend!" "I'm not talking about that!!!!!" I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture. "Sonny she kissed-""DON'T GIVE ME THAT!!! TAWNI WAS A WITNESS!!!" With that I kicked his leg hard and slapped him. "WHAT THE HECK SONNY!!!" "That's what you get for cheating on me, JERK!" Chad and everyone must of heard something, so they came outside. They starred wide eyed at the scene. Joe on the ground, with a bruised leg and a pink-ish red mark on his face. Everyone suddenly started smiling. Tawni pointed and laughed at him. I turned my heel to leave. I heard chad say "Peace out sucker!" and he came by my side. "Little miss sunshine is a little bit violent!" He said with a grin. "Well he deserved it" I smiled along with him. We starred at each other's eyes chad leaned in and... "Sonny!" Cried tawni. I heard chad groan and he backed away. Thanks tawni for ruining our moment. "Nice one!" she high fived me. "Come on!" she cried "Where?" "Just come!" She pulled my arm and dragged my along the path. "Come on chad!" I called out. He trailed behind us. "So wats up?" "We were planning on all coming over to someone's suite and play truth or dare" Answered cody. "Sure! How 'bout you chad?" "Uh... i donno" "Please chad" I stuck out my bottom lip and gave him my best cute eyes. He rolled his eyes "Ugh, fine!" "Yay!" "So how about our suite?" Tawni asked. "Sure" everyone replied. We all started walking. Then i felt a hand drag me back. Portlan. "Hey Portlan what's up?" "You know only you can give chad a pouty face and win" She smiled and left. What's that supposed to mean?

**  
End of chapter 12!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sleepover!

Sonny's P.O.V

We all into our rooms to change into our PJ's. I decided to put on a pink tank-top with white shorts and fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Tawni was her wearing silk PJ's from France or something. Everyone started coming in. I giggled at how had had normal pyjama's on. We sat in a square and of course i was beside chad. Ugh! Why do i always end up beside him? Justin is on the other side of me. He was looking at Tawni dreamily, but she was too busy giving flirty looks to drew.

"Okay everyone! It's time for truth or dare!" Alex's smile was really evil when she said this, i know that look uh-oh. Alex looked over at chad. "Chad, Truth or dare?" "Dare" "i dare you to stay in that closet for 7 minutes with sonny" "What?!?" we both yelled. "You have to it's a dare" She smiled. "Fine" I growled at her. We went over to the closet, but i stopped mid-way in front of alex. "Hate you" I said. She just smiled and push me into the closet.

"What are we supposed to do for 7 minutes?!?" I said. "I don't know, do you know any games?" I thought about it. "Thumb war?" "Thumb war? Really sonny, really?" "Yes! So are you gonna play or not?" "No, i won't play 'childish' games" "Bak! Bak!" I made chicken noises like when i was trying to get him to play musical chairs. "Sonny, are you really gonna start those stupid chicken noises again?" I ignored him and continued to make the chicken noises, but louder this time. "FINE!!!" he said (or should i say yelled). He put his thumb out. "1, 2,3 ,4 i declare a thumb war, 5,6,7,8 hurry up and don't be late!" Our thumbs started to battle. I laugh as i watched chad trying to put his thumb over mine. We both laughed.

Chad checked his watch. "two more minutes left" "Wanna play 'would you rather'?" "NO! I already played 'thumb war' with you, and don't start those chicken noises, it won't work." I remembered what Portlan side about how i can only make chad give up with my pouty face. "Chad..." I said in a sweet voice. "Can you play would you rather with me?" I make my cute eyes and pouted. He turned away so he couldn't see. "Sonny, stop making that face! " "What face?" I said. "The face your making right now" "I'm not making a face" I said, making my voice sweeter. "Sonny, stop it." "Whhyyyy" I wined.

Chad's P.O.V

Sonny was using her sweet voice and pouty face. Ugh! She knows i can't say no to that. "Can you play would you rather with me?" she asked. I turned around, if i didn't then i would have to give in. "Sonny, stop making that face! " i told her "What face?" she asked. "The face your making right now" i said "I'm not making a face" she lied. "Sonny, stop it." "Whhyyyy" she wined. "Chad turn around" she said. "No." "Chaaad" she wined again.

She put her hand on my shoulder that gave me shivers down my body. This made me look and i saw sonny's cute face. "Fine" I gave up. "Yay!" she cheered. "Okay would you rather, A) have Santiago film you stuffing your face and putting it on T.V or B) Being a normal kid with a normal life." The Santiago thing is bad, but being a normal kid with no great treatment? I shuddered at the thought. "A" Sonny giggled, she was probably thinking of how i would look on T.V stuffing my face. "Your turn" she told me. "Ok, would you rather A) Date james again and have him break up with you again or B) Tell your most embarrassing secret on T.V." I thought about it. "A, because it's my biggest secret and plus James already got me once, it won't really hurt if he did it again" That was true, but i can't imagine sonny going on a second date with James. I Heard the door open, tawni was there smiling. "Finally!" I said. We both went back to our places. I was about to dare someone when marshal came inside. "Okay, you kids should go to bed, you never know if Jacob will wake you at 5 a.m again." We all groaned, but he was right.

Sonny's P.O.V

Marshal was right, we should get to bed. Most of the people left, besides Alex, chad, drew and Portlan who were talking to tawni. Then i thought of an idea. "Hey guys, why don't we all have a sleep over here?" "Sure" They all replied. I put puffy blankets on the floor in a circle for beds and some snacks in the middle. I waited for them to come back with their stuff. I was beside chad again when they came and sat on the blankets.

"So, Drew, can i talk to you outside?" Tawni asked nervously. "Okay" he answered curiously. I squealed along with portan and alex. "What?" chad asked. "She's gonna ask him!!!" portan said joining us with another round of squeals. Chad looked at us confused but he left the subject alone. Tawni came back smiling with drew. We grabbed tawni and went to the bathroom. Alex closed the door and we squealed. "Did you ask him out?" i said. "Well... ya and he said yes!!!" we squealed. We went back to sitting on our blankets, smiling like crazy. "What?" chad asked again. "Oh nothing..." i reassured him. "Okay... so wanna watch a movie?" chad suggested. "Ok" we all said. Drew looked through his bag and pulled out a DVD case. I looked at the title 'Camp killer'( i donno if this is a real movie) It doesn't sound scary... We put in the DVD.

We were a half way into the movie. I was biting the pillow that i was holding tight to my chest. This movie was freaky!!! Chad looked a bit scared, but tried not to show it. Tawni, who was biting her now non-perfect nails, was being held close drew who had a scared look on his face. Portlan was peaking though her blanket, but when a scary part came, she would scream and hide in it. Alex was eating some chips watching the movie with interest, it didn't even scare her! Chad heard me give a scream and he put his arms protectively around me. I put my head on his shoulder, starring terrified at the screen. Chad rubbed my back. "It's okay sonny, it's just movie" It may be just a movie to him, but to me it's not!

After the movie was done, we all just stayed in our positions terrified. Chad still had his arms around me, i was hugging my pillow. For the first time tawni noticed me and chad. She smiled a bit then looked scared again from probably remembering the movie. "Maybe we should sleep with the lights on" Said portlan. "Ya" we all agreed. "Let's go to bed" said drew. We silently went over to our blanket beds and layed down. Everything was quiet. I just starred at the ceiling.

About 20 minutes later, i heard snores filling the room. I poked chad. "Chad, psst! Chad!" I whispered. "Ya?" he said sleepily. "Are you awake?" "No" he turn around so that his back was facing me. "Chad!" I poked him again. "What?" He turned to face me. "I can't sleep" I made the face of a scared little girl. "Sonny, it's just a movie." "I know, but that doesn't mean it won't scare me!" Chad moved his bed closer to mine. "There" He closed his eyes. I just layed there, looking at him. He opened his eyes again. Looking at me. He put his arm around me and whispered into my ear. "Sonny, go to sleep now." And i did as he said.


	14. Chapter 14 Second Challenge

Tawni's P.O.V

I yawned and woke up. It was about 9:30 a.m, and i need to beauty myself up! I looked around the room. Drew was reading a book silently in the corner, portlan was sleeping, Justin was snoring and rolling around from a dream, (which was sorta cute), alex fell asleep with her face in the snack bowl, Sonny and chad are cuddling...WAIT! SONNY AND CHAD ARE CUDDLING?!?

I silently jumped up and down, really excited. I shook portlan and alex. Alex almost punched me in the face. "Tawni! You scared me!" Cried alex. "Shhh!" i said. I pointed to sonny and chad. A smile formed on her face. Portlan woke up to Alex's cry and giggled as she saw sonny and chad. "Okay guy's, we should make a plan" I whispered. "A plan for what?" portlan asked. "A plan to get sonny and chad to admit they like each other and get them together!" "We should call it 'operation Channy!" Said alex. "Okay, today me and alex will talk to sonny and portlan you will talk to chad, and get them to think they have a crush on each other!" I said, wow pretty and smart! I'm so great! "kay" they replied, just as everyone else started waking up.

Sonny's P.O.V

I opened my eye's. I tried to stretch my arms but something was stopping me. I turned around to see chad there, with his arms around me. I started remembering what happened yesterday. The sleepover, the movie, me getting scared, chad calming me down and chad helping me sleep. I slid out of his arms. I saw tawni, alex and portlan talking. I have to get out without them noticing so they won't ask me about the cuddling. I tip toed over to the washroom. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" Said tawni. Darn! "Uh- well, i...um...was-" "Trying to get away?" portlan finished my sentence.

Before i could answer, Jacob appeared at our door way. "Time to get ready, hurry up! I need the girls to dress in shorts and tank tops and boys in shorts and t-shirts with your bathing suits under, got it?" "Got it" everyone was awake now. "Good" and he left. Thank you Jacob! Alex pushed the boy's out and locked the door. "Before we ask you any questions, we need to get ready!" Tawni said to me. "When you say 'we need to get ready' does that mean your gonna dress me and fix my hair like a Barbie doll?" I asked. "Well, ya!" said tawni like it was obvious. Portlan picked up her luggage. "I brought 2 bikini's but the other one doesn't look good on me and it will look great on you sonny!" Portlan passed me a bikini. The bikini was violet and really cute. As Portlan was talking, tawni and Alex were searching through my luggage. Tawni gave me a tank top which was white and purple with ruffles. Alex gave me some dark denim shorts with a black belt. I smiled. They could all run a makeover shop for woman.

I showered and changed into my outfit. I came out and tawni pushed me into a chair. Portlan did my hair, tawni did my makeup and Alex did my accessories. I just sat there, watching them 'pretty me up' as tawni calls it. "Done" Said Alex. I went over to the mirror. My hair was up in a pony tail and curled, my make-up was black mascara and pink lip gloss and i had on a necklace with a black heart. I like being a Barbie doll. When i turned around they were already dressed in their bikinis and were looking for tank tops and shorts. Tawni had on a pink bikini with diamonds all over, (naturally) Alex had on a red bikini, and portlan had on a navy blue one. They finished changing and we went over to the 'r u game enough? building. I saw Joe walking toward me. "Sonny "he said, looking at me with apologizing eyes. "Joe" i said bitterly. He said how mad i was and started walking pass me. I tripped him and without looking back i went to sit down with chad, tawni, Alex, Portlan and drew. I high-fived everyone. "Okay, now follow me" Jacob said and went out the door. We followed closely behind him. I starred with big eyes when Jacob stopped at what seemed to be a giant rock climbing wall. I can't climb that! Its way too high and i'm really freaked out with heights!

Jacob spoke "Okay, you will all climb this wall with a partner of my choice, you will be tied together. When you get to the other side, there is a pool. Climb up to the diving board, dive with your partner and get the flag on the other side. Last pair to claim their flags will lose. Okay here are the partners." An assistant came with a box filled with little pieces of paper and Jacob pulled out paper after paper announcing who was with whom. Tawni and Justin, Alex and Drew, James and Sonny, Devon and Chasity London and Nico, Cody and Grady, Portlan and Zack, Penelope and Chloe, Chad and Joe. Since Zora was the winner of the last challenge, she doesn't have to do this.

I wonder how chad and joe will make it! They hate each other. I went over to James, he was checking girls out. "Ugh, James your a pig" I said rolling my eyes. He just smiled at me. "What?" i asked him. "Ya know Chad's a lucky guy" He said. "Thanks i- Wait what?!? I'm not dating chad!" He just shrugged and went to get our rope to tie. Why did he think we were dating? _Cuz chad acts like you're his girlfriend _The annoying voice in my head said. No he doesn't. _Come on! He complements you, he comforts you, he would never be this nice to anyone! _He's just being a good...friend, ya friend. He's my friend. _Maybe now he is but ya never know_. I just left the topic alone. James came back and tied our legs together. I hope James can handle me shrieking every minute we would climb.

Chad's P.O.V

I'M WITH JOE!!!!!!! I can't be with Joe! I tried to get Jacob to make me switch partners with someone, but nooooo! I hope sonny's gonna be okay with climbing that thing. _Of course she isn't stupid! _Shut up! I told the voice. _Just try to get along with Joe or tape your mouth shut. I wanna win! _Wow, the voice in my head is pushy. I went over to Joe, it felt like we were having a slow motion glare war when he saw me. Hate him. I turned the other way towards sonny. I'll talk to him later, i need to comfort sonny now.

I went over to sonny who was tied by her foot to James. "Hey sunshine" I smiled. She turned to me with worried eyes. "Hey chad" She said nervously. I became serious. "Sonny, don't worry! It's gonna be fine" I tilted her chin so she was looking at me. She laughed, i love her laugh. "Fine" She said starting our 'fine, fine! Good, good!' war. "Fine" "Good" "good" "So were good?" "Oh were so good" I finished. She giggled and i went back to Joe the Devil.

"Let me make this clear, I want to win as much as you do, so let's get along just for this challenge" I told him. "Fine, but only for this challenge." The devil said. We Tied our feet together and went up to the starting line. "Ready? On your marks, get set... GO!!!" Jacob yelled. Joe and me climbed up the rocky wall with rhythm. I turned for a split second to look at sonny. She was climbing actually pretty fast up the wall with James. She's great! We got to the top and climbed down the other side. I peeled off my clothes and revealed my blue trunks under. Joe did the same. We went over to the diving board, we wobbled, trying to the end to the board. Joe started counting. "One, two, three!" We both sprang into the water. I rapidly tread the water along with Joe. My fingers grabbed the flag and we swam to land on the other side and i sat down, exhausted.

I saw sonny and James swimming over to us with their flag. Sonny climbed out. It was like a beach commercial. Sonny, what seemed like, came out of the water in her hot bathing suit in slow motion and shook her hair. Then reality came back and she smiled, coming over to me. "Thanks chad!" She hugged me tight. "What do you mean?" "Your words helped me get the courage to climb the wall thanks" She sat down beside me. "Well then in that case you're welcome." I heard a little squeal come from the water. It was Blond- I mean tawni, coming over with Justin. I would want to squeal to, sonny's hugging me! But i won't because A) I'll embarrass myself, B) Chad Dylan cooper doesn't squeal that's for girls or C) All of the above. Soon everyone started coming over to us. Jacob smiled. "Okay, that's it for the day! Go change." He sounds like a gym coach.

We all went over to the chairs, which were lined up beside the pool and had our towels on them. I went over to my towel and picked it up. "I can't believe i forgot it!" I heard sonny say, she probably forgot her towel. "Here" I said, putting my towel around her shoulders. "Oh no, chad i can't take this!" Said sonny. "No, i'm okay, i can't let little miss sunshine get cold now can i?" We both smiled. I walked with sonny. After a couple minutes of talking, i decided to ask her if she needs a ride. "So sonny, do you need a ride to the hotel?" She looked at me then to tawni and Alex who were talking with drew and Justin. "Uh, sure, Tawni won't mind." She accepted. "As long as you have lunch with me" I added. "Fine" "fine" "Good" "Good" We both laughed. I went to my car opened my door for sonny and went inside.

**END OF CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!! Sry i had to so a cliffy, I'm getting tired. N e way, I'll write chap. 15 l8r . cya! –Imaginethis123 **__


	15. Chapter 15 Lunch with a friend?

**Hey guys! Sry i haven't made chapters in crush in a while, but wait no longer! Here's chapter 15! **

Chad's P.O.V

"Hair, check. Charm, check" I said to my reflection in the mirror. I was so ready for my date, I mean 'lunch with a friend', with Sonny. I was going to show her romantic, sweet Chad. The Chad that no other girl I've dated has seen. I was dressed casual; to show her i can be down to earth. Chad Dylan Cooper out, Chad in.

I walked out of my suite and went over to Sonny and Tawni's suite door. I was about to knock when i heard Tam- I mean Tawni, (I'm trying to make an interest in their names for sonny) and Alice, no Alex, Start a giggle fit. A little eavesdropping won't hurt. _Don't you think that's a bit wrong? _Said the voice. I thought you were way too pushy and over competitive to care. I told it. _That's for the competition._ Shut it! I'm trying to listen! _Why do i ever try?_ I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"What?" I heard Sonny ask. Portlan started to giggle along with Tawni and Alex. "What?!?" Sonny asked again. "You're going on a date with chad" Sing-songed Alex. "It's so not a date! I keep telling you guy's that!" "What-ever, believe what you want to, but it's totally a date" Tawni said. Sonny groaned.

Suddenly the door flew opened and i fell inside the room. "Omigosh! Chad you scared me! Wait, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" asked Sonny. I looked up at her, she looked nice.

(And B.T.W She was wearing a long baby blue tank top with a white sparkly mini hoodie and black skinny jeans –Imaginethis123)

I looked at her face; darn i'm getting lost in those chocolate pools again.... Those soft cute sunshine filled eye's... _snap out of it! Someone's gonna notice!!! _I shook my head. "Uh n-no" I got up and dusted the imaginary dirt on my clothes. "So let's go?" I held my hand out for sonny to hold. She took her hand in mine. "Let's "She giggled and we left to my car.

Sonny's P.O.V

"Is this really necessary?" I said referring to the blindfold chad tied around my eyes. "Yes" he answered simply. Chad turned on the radio and we drove. After waiting about 10 impatient minutes, we stopped. "Were here" Chad got out and opened my door for me (Well that's what i thought happened since i can't see) He grabbed something and led me to what seemed like a large rock and i sat down. Chad came back and started preparing something.

"Can i take it off now?" I begged. "Fine". I took off the blindfold and looked around with amazed eyes. We were at some sort of beautiful private garden and in front of me was a nice picnic set up. "Aww Chad this is so sweet!" I cried. "Like i said before, i have my moments." I laughed at the memory when he said that. "Where did you find this place?" "I went here with my family and i found this place" He sat down beside me and we started to eat. Suddenly, Chad just randomly laughed. "What" i asked "So you like the food?" I noticed that I've been (lady like) stuffing my face. I blushed hard and pretended not to hear him.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked Chad after I'd eaten a fair amount of food. "fure" (sure) Chad agreed with a mouth full of food. "Okay, what's the latest embarrassing thing that happened to you?" "Truth?" "Yes" "I spilt my drink on my new coat in front of the paparazzi" He mumbled. "What?" i asked, I heard what he said, i just wanted him to say it again. "I spilt my drink on my new coat in front of the paparazzi okay!" Said a frustrated Chad. I laughed, he looked so cute when he's frustrated. Wait, did i just call chad cute? _Yes ya did _sing songed the voice. Ugh!

"My turn, same question" Chad said. "The Joe incident" I said, looking down. Chad frowned. "Sorry to bring it up" He said. "It's not your fault, but i just can't believe i fell for it again" I said quietly, remembering when James came along a couple months ago. I decided to break the silence. "Moving on, it's my turn. Do you have a secret talent?" I looked at him. "Well, I play guitar and sing..." He said embarrassed. "Really?" i wondered "When did you learn?"

"When i was a kid, I used to have guitar and vocal lessons, but my friends made fun of me so i stopped. Then, when I was in Starstruck, I learned a bit more of guitar and singing." He said. "I sing and play guitar too" I told him. "We should play/sing a song together sometime" "Yeah, we should". We both turned to look at each other and our faces were centimetres apart. We probably moved closer to each other while we were talking. We both leaned in, slowly, were about to kiss!- "Ring- ring!" Chad groaned and we separated.

"What?" Chad said as he answered his phone. The other person on the line was talking. "Why?" Chad spoke into the phone. "Fine!" He said. "What happened?" "We have to go to the 'r u game enough?' building; Jacob wants to talk to us" "M'kay lets go."

Chad's P.O.V

We arrived at the building, Ugh! Why couldn't Sonny and I have had a few more minutes! Ugh! Guess I'll sit beside her now.

"Alright, I have 2 announcements first of all were going to have our 3rd challenge, but you need to prepare for it today." Jacob started speaking. "For the challenge you will choose a partner, make something that will showcase both your talents and tomorrow you will present it to the judges where they will decide if you're good or not, is that clear?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay now the 2nd announcement, we will be have a dance, this Friday" Excited whispers filled the room. Jacob whistled and everyone turned their attention back to the man. "The theme is under the stars, so girls where something uh, 'sparkly'" Jacob rolled his eyes at the word sparkly (oh and about sparkly, not my best descriptive word... –imaginethis123) "and guy's get ready, 'cuz your gonna be the one to ask the ladies" With that Jacob left.

Everyone scattered around, searching for a partner for the challenge. I rushed over to Sonny, and tripped right in front of her. _Smooth move chad _Why won't that stupid voice go away?!?

"Chad, are you okay?" Sonny asked me. She held out her hand to help me up, and i took it. I felt some sort of spark when we touched, weird... "Uh, Sonny Do you want to be my partner for the challenge?"I asked nervously."I'd love to, i was about to ask you actually" Sonny laughed and we went over to talk about in the other room.

Tawni's P.O.V

Jacob left and i went over to Justin, who was reading a book. "Hey Justin" I greeted him, flipping my hair. He dropped his book, smiled and he leaned against the wall trying to be cool, but his shoulder slipped and he fell on to the ground. I heard another crash a couple feet away. Chad fell the same time as Justin, right in front of Sonny! Ha, nice move chad! I helped Justin up.

"Uh, Hi Tawni" He said embarrassed, Aww, he's so cute! Wait! Shut up Tawni! You have a boyfriend! "Uh, i was wondering if you wanted to be my partner" I said sheepishly. "Yes!" he said eagerly "I mean sure" he corrected. I smiled, turning to look at Sonny and Chad. Chad was off the ground and Sonny was laughing, Why won't Chad just ask her out?!? Omigosh that reminds me! Ugh i totally forgot!

"Uh, Justin can we practice in about an hour? Like around 3?" "3 would be great! See ya then!" Justin left and i ran over to where Alex and Portlan were. I grabbed their elbows and pulled them over to Alex and Sonny's room, pushing them onto the sofa.

"What was that for?" They said in allusion. "We have to do operation Channy!" I cried. "Oh yaaa" Alex said. "First we need to know more about Sonny and Chad, What do we know about them?" I asked them. "Oh! Chad plays guitar and sings!" Portlan smiled, proud of her answer. "I have an idea!" Alex stood up in excitement. "Why don't we help Chad make a song for sonny?" she smiled widely. "That's perfect! Oh! He could do it at the dance!" I suggested. "Let's go!" Called portlan who was already half way out the door. We followed her, excited to tell Chad about the magic moment he's gonna have with Sonny.

Sonny's P.O.V

We decided to go to Chads room, apparently he's sharing a room with Devon, and I have my song book here. Have I ever said how sparkly his eyes were? Or how he's so cute...wait; i'm not crushing on him am i? No that can't be it.

"So Sonny, What do you think we should do for the Talent thing?" Chad asked me. "Um, you know how we both play guitar and sing?" Chad nodded. "Well why we don't do a duet together?" "Okay" I picked up my song book and two guitars from the corner. I flipped through some pages then placed the music sheet I picked out on the table in front of us. "Play this" I ordered. Chad picked up his guitar and so did I. We started the song. (This is actually by Demi and Joe, it's called 'make a wave' look 4 it on YouTube)

Chad: They say the beat of butterflies wings  
can set off a storm a world away  
Sonny: What if they're right and the smallest of things  
can power the strongest hurricane  
Chad: What if it all begins inside

Sonny: We'd hold the key that turns the tide  
Both: Just a pebble in the water  
Sonny: (ooh)  
Chad: Can set the sea in motion Sonny:(ooh)  
Both: A simple act of kindness  
Sonny: (ooh)  
Both: Can stir the widest ocean  
If we show a little love  
Heaven knows what we could change  
oh yeah  
so throw a pebble in the water and make a wave  
make a wave  
make a wave  
make a wave

Sonny: The single joys to take a stand  
Chad: Reach out your hand to someone in need  
(help somebody) Sonny: Don't fool yourself and say you can't  
Chad: You never know what can grow (what can grow)  
from just one sea

yeahhh  
Sonny: So come with me and seize the day  
this world may never be the same

Chad: Just a pebble in the water  
Sonny: (just a pebble in the water)  
Chad: Can set the sea in motion  
(can set the sea in motion)  
Both : A simple act of kindness  
(ohh)  
Chad: Can stir the widest ocean  
(can stir the widest ocean)  
Both: If we show a little love  
(if we show a little love)  
Heaven knows what we could change  
(heaven knows what we could change )  
So throw a pebble in the water  
(throw a pebble in the water)  
make a wave  
make a wave  
make a wave  
yea yea yea yea yeahhh  
make a wave  
make a wave  
make a wave

Both: Show a little love and make a wave  
seize the day yea

Make a wave

Sonny: Heaven knows what we could change  
(ohhh)  
So let's show a little love and then we'll know what we could change  
Chad: So throw a pebble in the water \  
mmmmmm  
Both: Make a wave  
Make a wave  
oh woah  
ooohhhhhhhh

I smiled at Chad. "Oh, we are so gonna win that challenge"

**Yay! Ok here's a question for ya, If Chad does sing a song to Sonny at the dance, what song should it be? Review me your answer! –Imaginethis123. P.S, also tell me if you like this chapter or not! **


	16. Very important message! READ!

**READ THIS MESSAGE VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hey guys! Imaginethis123 here! I'd just like to apologize, since i haven't made any chapters in 'crush'. I haven't had much time to work on it. But i'll try to get a chapter in by this Friday. Anyway, sorry. But if you have any suggestions for the story, just review me and I'm having a tie between what chad should sing to sonny at the dance. It's between Hero, or What you mean to me. Both from the movie Starstruck. So tell me Which one you like, and also, got any idea's for challenges for the game show?

So guy's, once again, sorry and after i'm done crush, Should i make a sequel?

Review me please!!!!

P.S i'm been getting a few comments about my grammar so sorry, I'll try to fix that and thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Smart move chad

Chad's P.O.V

"No! No! No!" I shouted at them. "I will NOT sing at the dance for sonny!" "Well why not?!?" Alex shouted back at me. "Well, first, this isn't a romantic movie! Second, you probably just got that idea from my new movie Starstruck, and third, i don't like sonny!" I shouted "Yes you DO like sonny, I can tell!" Blond- i mean Tawni shouted. "No i don't!" "Yes you do" "No i don't!!!" "YES YOU DO!" they all shouted together. I can't let them beat me, so i said something that was the exact opposite of what I thought.

"I DON'T LIKE SONNY! IN FACT I HATE HER! SHE'S JUST LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL I'VE DATED, WHY WOULD I, CHAD DYLAN COOPER, LIKE SOME GIRL FROM WHISCONSTON!?! " Of course i didn't mean it, but i had to get them off my back some way. "Why don't you ask Sonny that?" Tawni said. I turned around, looking at the girl i loved, who i said i hated, with tears in her eye's backing away. "Sonny! I-I didn't mean it! I-"she cut me off. "You, know what chad? No! I thought you wouldn't hurt me! I thought you weren't like all the other guy's-""I'm not!" I cried.

"YES you are! I'm so stupid to believe that you were nice, I'm wrong about thinking that you actually cared, I can't believe that I thought i liked you, guess i'm wrong about everything about you huh? You know what? You are a stupid jerk throb who throws girls in the dust, AND BREAKS HEARTS! Oh, and chad, guess what, i. HATE. You. Too." She slapped me, HARD, and with a sniff she ran down the hall. It tore at my heart with every word she said.

Suddenly, Tawni slapped me on the face. "Nice going smart one!" she said, her voice biting with sarcasm. "Ow!" i said, taken aback. "I know all you said wasn't true, and it was really stupid to say that" Portlan said, smacking me across the face too. Alex did the same and added "You hurt the girl you like, very nice chad!" she said (sarcasm intended). "WHAT IS IT? SLAP CHAD DAY?!?" I yelled, rubbing my cheek. "Well you deserved it, now i know you need our help in getting Sonny back right?" Tawni asked.

"Well i, uh...Ya" i sighed. "Okay, we'll help you, If you admit you in love Sonny" Portlan sing songed. "I'm not in love with sonny" I scoffed. "Fine...then i guess we won't help you..." "Fine!" I cleared my throat, looking at each of their excited faces.

Am i really going to admit it? _You have to, because an idiot like you wouldn't be able to get sonny to forgive you..._ Thanks, ugh. "I'm...in...-"Alex slapped me on the back "Say it already!" "Fine! I'm...In love with Sonny" I said quietly. I could've set off a time bomb, because they were squealing like crazy and practically bouncing off the walls. "Okay, this is what you do" Tawni explained to me of what to do once they stopped. Wow, she's not as dumb as she looks, then again, she thought that two plus 10 is 22...

Sonny's P.O.V (before what happened)

**Dear diary, **

**I had that dream again, the one about chad. My mother said 'dreams that come from the heart always have a meaning' I never understood that...until now. I figured out something, I think i'm in love with chad, I know that I shouldn't Fall for a heartbreaker...but I did. Maybe all that Tawni said was true, That I had a thing for Chad. So I've decided to follow my heart and go tell Chad how I feel. Maybe he even feels the same way! (**lol, you have no idea sonny –IT123)

**So here I go cya!**

I closed my diary and got up, I cannot believe i'm doing this. I rushed over to Chads room. I heard talking so I just decided to listen. "Yes you DO like sonny, I can tell!"Tawni shouted. "No i don't!"Chad Yelled. "Yes you do" "No i don't!!!" "YES YOU DO!" Tawni, portlan and alex all shouted together.

"I DON'T LIKE SONNY! IN FACT I HATE HER! SHE'S JUST LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL, WHY WOULD I, CHAD DYLAN COOPER, LIKE SOME GIRL FROM WHISCONSTON!?! "Chad shouted, ouch...I stood at the doorway, tears building in my eyes, don't cry sonny! Don't cry... "Why don't you ask Sonny that?" Tawni said. He turned around, and looked at me, regretting those words. Ugh! I can't believe i actually liked him! . "Sonny! I-I didn't mean it! I-"I cut him off. "You, know what chad? No! I thought you wouldn't hurt me! I thought you weren't like all the other guy's-""I'm not!" He cried.

"YES you are! I'm so stupid to believe that you were nice, I'm wrong about thinking that you actually cared, I can't believe that I thought i liked you, guess i'm wrong about everything about you huh? You know what? You are a stupid jerk throb who throws girls in the dust, AND BREAKS HEARTS! Oh, and chad, guess what, i. HATE. You. Too." I slapped Chad, HARD, and with a sniff I ran down the hall.

After I was a faraway from Ch- I can't even say his name without tears threatening to fall down. I went into a corner, and slid down the wall. Great, the guy I thought I loved hates me; I don't have a partner for the 'r u game enough?' challenge and the dance is tomorrow and i have no date. MY LIFE IS JUST PERFECT HUH? The sounds of footsteps were coming toward me. My life just keeps getting better and better...

Joes P.O.V

Let me get this straight, I am NOT the bad guy here. First of all, the only reason I made out with London, is because I was giving her mouth-to-mouth. She didn't know how to swim in the pool and she almost drowned. Also, in the restaurant, when i was with Stella a while back, I was asking her if she could help me set a perfect date for sonny. Now, Sonny's all over that Chad dude. By the way, i still have the bruise of when she kicked me, that girl kicks hard.

I heard yelling coming from near Chads room. Sonny was there and she ran past me, with tears in her eyes. I decided to follow her, you know, be a good ex-boyfriend. I found her in a corner, crying her eyes out. Wow, he must of hurt her bad. "Sonny?" I stood in front of her. "Go away!" she yelled, mumbling something about how she hates her life. Of course, I didn't leave. "What's wrong?""Nothing!""Come on" I shoved her playfully. "Fine! CHAD SAID HE HATED ME OKAY!!!" She started to cry again.

Wow, she must really like him. I decided i should help her. "Sonny, do you love Chad?" I asked her gently. She sighed "Yes" "Okay, then I'll help you" "Really?" "Really" I helped her up. "Now first, let's help you look good, because right now, you look like a hobo" "Thanks" she said sarcastically, shoving me playfully. "Now, I'll call London, she owes me for saving her life" Sonny gave me a questioning look.

"I'll explain on the way"

**Yes! Finally! I'm done the chapter! Woo Hoo! Okay so here's some questions that you guy's might ask:**

**Why is Jonny back? It is not back, I just wanted to have Joe back in the Story to be Sonny's new friend and make chad jealous.**

**Oh no! Why did channy fight? So that I could make the story longer.**

**Why is this chapter shorter than usual? So that there is more chapters for the ending. **

**Okay if you have questions review me! Cya! **


	18. Chapter 18 Wait, Sonny and Joe?

Sonny's P.O.V

"Whoa..." I breathed out, staring at my reflection in the mirror. "London! This is beautiful!" I smiled. "Really? This is from last month's catalogue, you can have it." She said, pointing to the dress in distaste. "Omigosh! Thank you!!!" I hugged her. "Do all poor people hug?" She pushed me off, and I smiled at my reflection once more. I had on a silver sleeveless dress and my hair was curled.

( like what she wore to the premiere of 'Hannah Montana the movie' here's the link: .)

"So Joe, what are we singing for the challenge?" I asked Joe, who looked bored from all the girl talk. "This" He handed me a music sheet. "Whoa oh" I read the title. "Ya, it's the song me and my brothers made up" "Okay, let's rehearse."

Chads P.O.V

"So let we get this straight, i'm singing But this time at the challenge" I said slowly. "Yes" answered Tawni. "No" "Fine then i guess Sonny will hate you forever" Portlan sing songed. "Fine, but if it doesn't work then I blame you!" "Ya, ya whatever" Alex said, ignoring my comment. "So do you have any songs we could use?" I pulled out a sheet of music. "here" They snatched it out of my hands, they read over it and nodded their heads in approval. "Okay, good. Now let's go to Jacob."

Tawni's P.O.V

I saw Justin and drew, yes I admit it. I like Justin. To tell the truth, the only reason I didn't break up with drew is because i thought that if I date Justin, I'd make me look bad. Yes i know, very shallow but now i know. I walked over to Drew. "Hey drew!" I said. "Hey Tawn" I cringed at the nickname; he doesn't know what's coming his way...poor boy. Since the first time i experience caring it stuck to me, Stupid Sonny for making Tawni hart care.

"I'm breaking up with you..." I told him. "What?" "You heard me! I'm breaking up with you. "Just like that, I left him and went over to Justin. "Ready for the magic act?" I asked him. "Yep"

(I decided to have a magic act since Justin is a wizard:-P)

"Now presenting...Tawni Hart and Justin Russo! Performing a magic act!" The crowd applauded. "That's us" Justin said and we went on the stage. "For our first act, I will lift tawni! But using this wand!" He pulled out a brown wand, wand? Ha! More like stick! I told him to get rid of that stupid thing! Oh well.

I started levitating, I waved to the crowd. Flipping my blond hair, I took in all applauses. He started moving me into a box. He took some swords, and stabbed the box i was in. Magically, the swords just went through me. I hoped out, no evidence showing on my body of the swords touching me.

"Let's give it up for Justin and Tawni!" The crowd exploded in cheers. We hope hoped in a case together and with a wave of his wand, we appeared back stage. The roar of the crowd was still there. I watched as Sonny and Joe went up on stage. Wait, Sonny and Joe?!? I'm so talking to her after, and she'd better have a pretty good explaination!!!!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the hold up, I had a major project due, So hope you enjoyed it and sorry it's short. **

**So yep! Cya! –Imaginethis123 **


	19. Chapter 19 I'm stumped

Hey guys, sorry for not doing chapters for Crush, but i'm stumped. Any one got any ideas?!?

-Imaginethis123


	20. Chapter 20 Your sooo dead chad!

Hey guys! First give an applause to **MakeMeCrazier, Maddyk3893 and Roxy1998** for giving me idea's for this chapter! (big round of applause) Thank you! Know, on to chapter 18!

Sonny's P.O.V

I was about to go up on stage when James and Alex went ahead of us going on stage. Rude much? Then they started a very familiar song... (BTW, it's called whoa oh by Selena Gomez and forever the sickest kids, check it out!)

James: I candy-coat and cover everything  
But I'm still hiding underneath  
It's been a long time,  
It's been a long time  
A thousand faces looking up at me  
Hands all pointing to the ceiling  
Oh what a feeling

Alex: I've got friends in highly low places  
James: I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up  
Cant afford to lose them  
Alex: I've got friends and highly low places  
James: I'll go inside when I wanna party  
Grab a girl and dance (don't touch me)

Both: Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all, whoa

James: Girl, who taught you how to move like that?  
At this pace you're at you're at you're going way too fast  
I, I saw you from across the room  
It's me vs. every guy  
It's your choice, you choose

Alex: I've got friends in highly low places  
It's been a long time it's been a long time  
And maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me

**I looked down at my music sheet, Omigosh! That's OUR song! I can't believe Alex would take this from us! (well i can believe that James would, but alex?) Joe had the same reaction; I'm going to kill them, Oh no! We don't have a song! **

Both: Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,

Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all,

You're worth,  
Losing my self esteem  
Your clever words mean  
Nothing more to me than  
Than a line I heard in a movie  
You're worth,  
Losing my losing my losing my self esteem  
You're not worth,  
Putting myself in these situations

Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all

As they finished, James smirked at me. Still a jerk huh? . Then i had an idea. I went over to my purse and pulled out my latest song. "Here's a song i made, you play the guitar and i sing." I ordered Joe. "Okay?" Joe answered, and i handed him a sheet of music. "Presenting Sonny Monroe and Joe Jonas!" "That's us" i whispered, "You'll do great, don't worry" he reassured me. "You're a good friend" "So were friends now?" "I guess" We hopped on stage; i was shaking in my dress. Joe started playing the guitar and he called over a man to play the piano. This is it, i told myself. ! "Crazier by sonny Monroe" The speaker announced. Here we go....

I never gone with the wind

Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door theres so much more  
i never seen it before  
i was tryin to fly  
but i couldnt find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything  
you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier  
**I watched chad go to the corner of the stage, where joe was, i kept singing but i was keeping an eye on chad. What is he up to? Joe didn't notice him yet. Joe was still walking around the stage, playing his guitar, until chad grabbed his leg and he tripped, Omigosh! Chads more of a jerk than i thought! I kept singing along, hoping no one will notice. Ugh! When i'm done i'm so going to give him a peice of my mind **

i watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and i wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real

you showed me something that i couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe  
you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier  
ohhhhh  
Baby you showed me what living is for  
i dont want to hide anymore  
you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like im falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier  
crazier craizer

I couldn't breathe, everyone was quiet, and then they started jumping up and down, clapping as loud as they could. I breathed a sigh of relief." I guess we did good." Joe whispered in my ear. "I guess so" i said still staring at the crowd. Then i heard an angry "Sonny!" Uh-oh, this can't be good. I turned around to see Tawni, looking madder than ever. "Can i talk to you?" she asked, before i could reply, Tawni pulled me over to the girls washroom and shouted "Why are you with Joe? He broke your heart!" She yelled at me.

"He was acting really nice...I'm giving him another chance, plus he explained what happened-""Why do you believe him?" She asked. "I don't know, he just seemed so sincere and were just friends" She gave me a look then sighed "Fine, but if he does anything to you i swear I'll do something bad, oh and sonny" "Yah?" "I saw what happened with Chad..." "I don't know what to do..." "How about revenge?" Zora's voice echoed in the bathroom. So how, she made it in the bathroom vents and was eavesdropping on our conversation. "Go on" Tawni commanded the strange little girl "Alright, Now listen in"

**Cliffy! Sorry for taking so long, and i can understand if u think this chapter is suckish, Any way, thanks for the idea's! **

**From- Imaginethis123 **


	21. Chapter 21 Zora's Evil plan!

Sorry for the hold up, here's chapter 19!

Sonny's P.O.V

"Today is going to be the best day ever!" I sang. Today, first of all, I get to prank the head ambassador of jerkSlovakia, Mr. Jerkthrob, Yep you guessed it Chad. Dylan. _Pooper. _He was being so sweet, I should have known that it was all an act. Anyway, Zora came up with a great plan. I smiled evilly down at the piece of paper in my hands.

**How to prank C.D.C**

**Die his hair Brown**

**Steal his clothes **

**Take ALL of his mirrors **

**Draw moustaches and goatees on any poster, picture, or cardboard cutting of himself.**

**Take his hair products**

**Take his cellphone so he can't call anyone for anything**

**Make him think he's going deaf**

**Get a hot date so that chad will get jealous. **

Most of you are thinking "Why would Sonny Munroe, sweet kind Sonny Munroe, prank someone?"

First of all, it was Zora's idea and second, He hurt me. The Second reason why today is going to be the best day ever, by the way, is Today's the dance! Tawni's taking me shopping (She wouldn't let me go alone and pick something 'ugly') and i'm going to find my 'dream' dress! This is like the prom i never had!

I went over to Tawni, It was 5:00 a.m and we're going to do our 'How to prank C.D.C' list. "Tawni!" "Mom, go away!" she mumbled. "Tawni!" I cried. "Someone's trying to take your Cocoa Moco Cocoa!" "Where?" She yelled jumping out of her bed, looking around for the culprit. "Nowhere, now let's go prank Chad" She glared at me. "Yes, let's" A voice arose behind us. Tawni and I screeched, only to find Zora there, looking at us weirdly. "Let's go, and would it kill you to keep it down?" She hissed and we followed her out of the room, and into Chad's. There he was, sleeping all innocently. Stupid Chad, stupid stupid chad...

I heard Zora snicker as we watched Chads hair turn blond to brown, in the misty liquid. Step 1, check. We went on to step 2, steal his clothes. Using a large sack, we filled it up with all his clothes , leaving him only an old superman costume. Step 2, check. Step 3, take all of his mirrors. We tip-toed around the room, picking every mirror he had (that took some time because he had like 20 mirrors). Step 3, check. Step 4, Drawmoustaches and goatees on any poster, picture, or cardboard cutting of himself. I laughed as I looked around the room, Every chad-themed thing had a moustache and a matching goatee.

Step 5 and 6, were soon done. Now we have to tell everyone to make him think he's deaf and get me a hot date.

Chad's P.O.V

**Beep, beep, beep, beep.** Ugh, stupid alarm clock...

I opened my eyes, and stood up. What happened to my room? MY MIRRORS! Oh no, not my pictures! Why do they have moustaches and goatee's on them? WHAT IS GOING ON? I quickly darted around the room, looking for some clothes to put on, all i found was a stupid superman costume. I went over to the bathroom, to put some product in my hair. WAIT WHERE IS MY PRODUCT? I need it for my perfect blond- I screamed. (Yes guys do scream...Well at least i do...) My beautiful hair! It's all brown! Not my amazing locks of pure golden amazing-ness!

I could only think of three people who would do this...

SONNY DORA AND BLONDY!

**Sorry its short, **** i have a ton of tests coming up and a project due, sorry again,**

**-Imaginethis123**

**Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, review me or P.M (Private message) me. **

**Cya!**


End file.
